Early Confusion
by NCIS-Ziva-Abby
Summary: Gibbs expected to see people hard at work one morning. Boy, was he wrong!.... A comedy/crackfic type thing


Hi everyone. This is just kind of a random fic that I wrote late last night. I needed a break from writing my other fanfic, Guns and Grudges. It's supposed to be just a funny little thing but again, I wrote part of it when I was only half-awake so forgive me for any mistakes that I made. This is just a one-shot kind of thing so anyway, enjoy and feel free to review!

Thanks, NCIS_Ziva_Abby :) (and of course I don't own the characters)

* * *

**Early Confusion**

It was early, 0600, when Special Agent Leroy Jethro Gibbs stepped off the elevator and into the squad room. At first glance, everything seemed normal. But then he realized that nobody was in there.

The first thing Gibbs noticed was that not even his agents were there. As he turned towards the stairs, ready to ask Vance where the heck everyone was, something caught his eye. Holding on for dear life to the railing of the stairs that led to the director's office and other rooms was one Special Agent Timothy McGee.

McGee saw Gibbs staring at him and shouted down. "Boss!" he said. "You gotta help me! Please!"

Meanwhile, a still bewildered Gibbs was distracted yet again by the pounding of feet coming down the hallway. He turned in time to see Very Special Agent Anthony DiNozzo running towards him, clad in only a T-shirt and boxers.

"Helllllllllllllllllp!" Tony screamed, almost girlishly. "She's after me!"

By now, Gibbs was so confused that he had even forgotten the cup of coffee in his hand until it slipped from his grasp and landed with a clunk and a splash on the carpet beneath him. "DiNozzo! What the hell?!" He shouted. If Tony was close enough, he would have head-slapped him. But he wasn't. DiNozzo was still screaming and running around the squad room in less-than-decent clothing.

When he realized he was no longer being pursued, Tony headed towards Gibbs. He came to a stand-still three feet away from his silver-haired boss who had a look that was a mix of both confusion and anger displayed clearly on his face. Gibbs smacked him on the back of the head. Hard.

"Ouch, Boss!" Tony said, rubbing the back of his now-sore head.

"DiNozzo," Gibbs began, not at all pleased with what was going on, "you mind explaining what the _**HELL **_is going on here?!"

"Well," Tony began but was cut off by yet another distracting shoe-clomping coming from the hallway.

Abby appeared from around the corner bearing a bottle of super-glue and two stuffed, pink bears.

"Hi Gibbs!" she yelled, louder than necessary. Abby quickly turned on one plat formed heel and headed towards the still dangling McGee. She didn't stop until she was almost directly beneath the struggling agent. Suddenly, and to all three men's surprise, Abby proceeded to spread superglue all over the bottoms of McGee's shoes.

When she had finished with that, the Goth, but overly-peppy, forensic scientist pressed one of the stuffed bear to each of the now super glued feet of McGee. Then Abby hurled the bottle of superglue into a corner of the room and took off almost as quickly as she had come.

Gibbs was about to repeat his question to DiNozzo when the Senior Field Agent screamed and took off once again. "She's after me again! Helllllllp!" he yelled frantically.

Just then, Officer Ziva David came running in wielding one of her knives and shreds of what must have been Tony's clothing. DiNozzo just screamed some more and took off towards the elevator. Ziva continued after him.

"Tony!" she yelled. "I'm not finished with you yet!" She reached him before he could even press the button on the elevator and managed to knock him to the ground. Ziva swiftly cut Tony's shirt off and then stuffed it in his mouth like a gag. She pressed the down button next to the elevator and dragged the now shirtless man inside. As the doors on the elevator slid shut, Gibbs heard another shriek escape Tony's mouth.

"I told you that you would pay!" he heard Ziva yell. Gibbs heard a loud thud as the noise faded away with the descending of the elevator.

Now officially lost, Gibbs turned away and started up the stairs to Director Vance's office. He stared down below when he heard the sound of creaky wheels coming from the direction of the other elevator. At that moment, Dr. Donald "Ducky" Mallard came into view. He was pushing a gurney and lying on top was his M.E.'s assistant, Jimmy Palmer.

"Duck?" Gibbs called down to him.

"Oh hello, Jethro!" Ducky replied. He continued to push Palmer in the gurney across the squad room and over to the other elevator that Ziva and Tony had just left in. Ducky knocked on the door of the elevator and called, "I've got another one for you, Abigail!" and as if the elevator was being controlled, the doors slid open to reveal Abby standing inside, holding a lidless cup of Caf-Pow.

"Thank you, Ducky!" she said as she poured the sticky red liquid all over Palmer's face. "I'll take it from here." She said as she rolled the soaked gurney inside the elevator and pressed the button that would take them to her lab. Ducky just nodded and headed towards the bullpen.

The old, friendly medical examiner sat down at Tony's desk and started to play one of his computer games. Gibbs was brought out of the dazed state he was in when he heard a whimper next to him.

"Bosssssssss!" McGee cried. "Help please!" But Gibbs ignored him, continuing on his way towards the director's office. McGee let out a groan.

Gibbs walked in to find the secretary sleeping soundly on top of her desk. Shaking his head, he barged in through the office doors and was about to ask what on earth was going on but stopped. Director Leon Vance was humming quietly to himself while building a large structure out of…_toothpicks_?

Sighing for what seemed like the millionth time that morning, Gibbs sat down in front of Vance's desk. "Need any help?" he asked his boss.

As he worked quietly on the toothpick-tower, Gibbs thought about what he had just witnessed. _It was different.._, he thought. _But not abnormal, really. _Gibbs smiled. This was the team he was blessed with. Could he expect anything different of them?

* * *

Some of them are kind of OOC but oh well... It wasn't really meant to be realistic, I was just bored.

So? I want to hear your thoughts on this random thing so review please! Thanks for reading :)


End file.
